psi_patrol_fanowskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót
Nie mogę , uwierzyć , że wasz świat jest inny ! - powiedziała Tetradi - Ja też ! - odparła Youki po czym dodała - znaczy , że nasz świat jest inny od Twojego poprzedniego ! - Inny jest ? - wtrącił się Cezar - Nooo , tak ! - przytaknęła Tetradi - A , dużo !? - wtrącił się Scott - No , pewnie , że tak ! - odparł Fuergo - Powiedz !! - poprosiła Ally - Ok ! Każdy w naszym poprzednim świecie , lub wymiarze jak kto woli . A zatem jak już mówiłem każdy kto urodził się w tych czasach był skazany na surowe warunki ! - zaczął Fuergo - Pieski ! Czy ktoś widział ,, Ja robię , Ty robisz " bransoletki !? - zapytał Marshall - Eee ! Nie ! - odparła Skye - Ugh ! Trudno , idę poszukać Rocky ' ego ! - odparł Marshall i odszedł Zmiana sceny odznaka Marshall ' a - Rocky ! - krzyknął Marshall - Taak ? - zapytał piesek - Widziałeś ,, Ja robię , Ty robisz bransoletki " ? - zapytał Marshall - Tak ! Mam je w mojej budzie ! - odparł czymś zajęty piesek - Oki ! - odparł dalmatyńczyk Marshall szuka bransoletek - Gdzie one są ! - mówił Marshall - A ! Tu hę ? Nagle Marshall zauważył czerwony przycisk - Spróbuje go wcisnąć , to tylko przycisk ! - powiedział Marshall ( Nie wiedział , że wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy trafili do świata ,, Strażników Ziemi " , w nocy wpadł na niego , dlatego nie wiedział co może robić ) Marshall wciska przycisk . Robi się bardzo jasno i pieski się teleportują . Rubble jak spał tak teleportował się i też spał . - Bingo ! - powiedziała Trace - Właśnie ! - przytaknął Alex - A co ja niby takiego zrobiłem !? - warknął dalmatyńczyk - To brat , że wcisnąłeś ten guzik ! - odparła Nika - Na serio nie mogłeś opanować od wciskania czerwonych teleportujących guzików ? - warknęła Valka - A , niby czemu takich teleportujących ? - zapytał Marshall - No , to się obróć za siebie ! - odparła Hope i wykonała łapą kółko . - A , poza tym fajne stroje ! - powiedział Marshall - gdzieś już je chyba widziałem - dodał Marshall się odwraca - WOW ! Co się stało z Zatoką Przygód !? - zapytał - Jesteśmy w Świecie Strażników Ziemi !! Nie pamiętasz ! - powiedziała Victoria - AA ! Super moce kojarzę ! - odparł - O ! MATKO ! - krzyknęła Aurora - Co !? - zapytał Viggo - Jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio ! - dodała - CO !? - powiedział rozbawiony Sage - Ale dlaczego , wracać !? - szepnął Hutch - Coś się stało !? - zapytała Skipper - E ! CO !? Nie nic ! - odparł Hutch - Ciekawe , po co znowu tu jesteśmy ? - zapytał Maurice - To jest oczywiste ! Znowu potrzebują naszej pomocy ! - odparła Everest - Lepiej chodźmy stąd ! - powiedział Eco - Racja , pamiętacie co tu zaszło kiedy byliśmy tu po raz pierwszy ! - dodała Kasumi - Zbliżcie się do mnie ! - powiedziała Skipper - Ok ! - powiedział Tobi Pieski się teleportują a Skipper biegnie . Była chwilę wcześniej zanim pieski dotarły do miejsca poza strefą skażenia . - Skipper ! Ty tu !!!? - zapytał Zuma -Tak kochanie , a co !? - zapytała Skipper - Ale , ale ! Uf ! - dodał Zuma - Hope ! Eco ! Sofia ! Gdzie idziecie !? - zapytała Victoria - Idziemy do tamtego miejsca ! Chcemy uzdrowić tamte rośliny ! - odparła Hope - Hope ! Eco ! Sofia ! Przecież to szaleństwo ! - powiedział Heks - Damy radę ! - odparła Sofia - Nie wiem czy wiecie , ale nas promienie radioaktywne nie dotykają ! - powiedział Eco - Zazdro ! - powiedział Michael - Gdzie znajdziemy miejsce na nocleg !? - zapytał Xander - Znam to miejsce ! - szepnęła Tetradi - No , co Ty nie powiesz ! - warknęła Hera - Cicho bądź ! - zgromiła ją Skye - No , co ! - odparła - Ja też ! - dodała Sherda - W tamtą stronę ! - oznajmiła Tetradi Po czym pieski ruszyły - Ee ! Alexis ? - zapytała Victoria - Tak ? - odparła suczka - Wiesz , czemu Hera nie lubi Tetradi ? - szepnęła Victoria - Nie wiem , może dlatego , że pochodzi z innego wymiaru ! - zaproponowała Alexis - Możliwe - odparła Victoria * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alexis - Stop ! Jesteśmy na miejscu ! - krzyknęła Tetradi - W wojsku byłaś , że tak wrzeszczysz !? - zapytała zła Hera - Tak . - odparła oschle Tetradi - Ciekawe gdzie Hope , Sofia i Eco ? - powiedziała Amy - Nie wiem , trochę się o nich martwię - odparł Viggo - Mogę ich poszukać ! - oznajmił entuzjastycznie Malcolm - Nie ! Doceniam , kochanie Twoją chęć , ale boję się Ciebie stracić , a jakby tfu , tfu coś złego przytrafiło to nie wybaczyłabym sobie ! - powiedziała Sunset - No , to mogę ja - powiedział Clif - No na pewno , nie puszczę Cię tam kochanie za żadne skarby ! Ty nie masz mocy ochrony przed promieniami radioaktywnymi ! - powiedziała Amy - Ok - odparli zawiedzeni Malcolm i Clif - Nie martwcie się , chcieliście dobrze - odparła Aurora - Dzięki , Ari - odparli - Nie , ma sprawy - odparła - Co tam !? - zaczął Sage - Dobrze . - odparły zgromadzone w kącie groty pieski - Czy Hope , Eco i Sofia już wrócili - zapytał Sage - Jeszcze nie - pokiwał głową Viggo - Ja Ciebie - zaczął Sage - Chłopaki !! - powiedziała zirytowana Aurora po czym dodała szybko - o co wam chodzi , przestańcie się kłócić , błagam was ! Bylibyście dobrymi przyjaciółmi , ale jak słowo daję nie wiem o co wam chodzi ! - Wiesz ja .. - zaczął Viggo - Aurora !! - krzyknęła Valka - Sorki Viggo ! Valka mnie woła biegnę jej pomóc ! - powiedziała Aurora i pobiegła - Naprawdę teraz !? - odparł zmieszany Sage - Nie wierzę , że to mówię , ale zgadzam się z Tobą - dodał Viggo * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viggo i tymczasem .... - Ok , zanim się przeteleportujemy musimy utworzyć razem pole ochronne - oznajmił Eco - Świetny pomysł ! - odparła Hope Eco się rumieni - Dobra , to na trzy , cztery , tworzymy pole ochronne - oznajmiła Sofia - Trzy .. - zaczęła Hope - Czte - dodał Eco - Ry ! - dodała Sofia * Pieski się teleportują . 'Na miejscu ... ' - Wow , ale zniszczony teren - szepnęła Hope - Jak to , w ogóle możliwe , że my za poprzednim razem tego nie zauważyliśmy !? - zapytała zdziwiona Sofia - Możliwe dlatego , że próbowaliśmy uciec - odparł Eco - Czekaj ... Gdzie jest Hope !! - krzyknął Eco - Spokojnie Eco , Hope jest tam - powiedziała Sofia i wskazała łapą na Hope - Uf - odsapnął Eco - Hej ! Sofii , Eco , potrzebuję waszej pomocy ! - krzyknęła Hope - Już idziemy - oznajmiła spokojnie Sofia - Uporamy się z tym - dodał Eco I pieski ruszyły do pracy * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope - Naprawdę jestem ciekawy co będziemy musieli zrobić - powiedział Clif - Ja też - dodała Amy - Gdzie oni są ? - zapytał Petter - robi się powoli wieczór - dodał - Możliwe , że już kończą - dodała pocieszająco Sunset - Możliwe - odparł Petter - Mamy chrust na ognisko ? - zapytał Hutch - Nie mamy - odparł Rusty - Nie ciebie kupo futra pytałem !! - krzyknął Hutch - Dobrze , zatem nie będę w ogóle coś mówił ! - odparł obrażony Rusty - Będę ci za to wdzięczny - warknął Hutch - Dobra , co z chrustem nie chcę spać w ciemności - powiedział Michael - WRR ! Naprawdę ? Musiałeś się odezwać !! - krzyknął Hutch - Przepraszam bardzo , panie generale , ale nie chcę się zabić w tej jaskini ! - krzyknął urażony Michael - Właśnie - dodał Xander - Ile wy macie lat ? - dołączyła się Valka - Szczeniakami jesteście ? - dodała - Oj , no Valka - zaczął Xander - WRR ! - warknęła wściekła Valka - Nie zaczepiaj jej , gdy jest zła - doradziła spokojnym głosem Roxy - Ale ja ! - zaczął Xander - No dobra - odparł potulnie Xander - Pff ! Głupiec - dodała cicho Valka Valka siada w wejściu do jaskini , za nią idzie Tetradi - Wnerwia mnie Xander ! - powiedziała Valka - Mnie też - dodała Tetradi - Czy to prawda Valka , że Xander jest zakochany w każdej dziewczynie ? - zapytała Tetradi - Nie mnie to oceniać , ale myślę , że tak - dodała Valka * Zmiana sceny odznaka Valki - Gotowe - odetchnął Eco - Lepiej wracajmy do jaskini - dodała Hope - Spoko - odparła Sofia Pieski się teleportują . Na miejscu - Eco ! Hope ! Sofia ! - krzyknął Kaiden , który stał na straży - Wrócili ! - poderwały się pieski Kategoria:Fanowskie Odcinki Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 26 Kategoria:Odcinki 26